Confesiones de la Oscuridad
by Laura Brooks
Summary: Swanqueen. Basada en Carmilla. Los Swans vivieron por generaciones en su gran castillo, acechados por una oscuridad innombrable. Emma nunca había sido consciente del peligro que la acechaba hasta que, a la tierna edad de dieciocho años, se encontró con la mujer que la había visitado en sus sueños desde que era niña y que, sin ella saberlo, se había propuesto terminar con su estirpe
1. Chapter 1

**Hola de nuevo! Otra vez, dispersa en el tiempo y de mente y, de nuevo, podéis agradecérselo a este calor que me pone más roja cada día. Por cierto, aprovecho para recordaros a toda que os pongáis protección solar, como estudiante de medicina que soy xD**

 **Vale, pues esta historia es una pequeña adaptación de la obra Carmilla, ya tengo escrita un tiempo ya así que iré actualizando rápido.**

 **Y, si leisteis mi Pequeña Emma sabréis que hice una encuesta para decidir el que sería el nuevo fic. No la he usado al final porque mis musas han tenido otros planes. Digamos que esta historia es el entrante, mientras la cuelgo iré preparando otra cosa que será más importante, al menos, para mí.**

 **Espero que os guste :)**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

Me decido por fin a plasmar unos hechos que por años han convivido con mis pensamientos, rondándome como vagos fantasmas, torturando a mi debilitada cordura y castigando a mi lastimado corazón. Comprendo que mis palabras son difíciles de creer, yo misma he llegado a dudar de mis propios ojos, de mis propios sentidos. Mas todo cuanto pueda contar, sucedió realmente. Si, a pesar de conocer la veracidad de mis palabras, vuestras inocentes mentes prefieren olvidar y convencerse de que todo cuanto leáis no fue más que el invento de una pobre chica enloquecida, es vuestra decisión. Pero os advierto de que la oscuridad sigue existiendo a nuestro alrededor por más que intentemos ignorarla.

Los hechos a los que hago referencia tuvieron lugar cuando contaba con dieciocho años. En aquel corto periodo de tiempo que llevaba en el mundo, había vivido confinada en el imponente castillo señorial, posesión de mi familia. David y Mary Margaret Nolan ostentaban desde la muerte de mi abuelo Leopold el señorío de las tierras conocidas como Storybrooke. Claro que Nolan era el apellido de mi padre, un pobre comerciante de ganado que tuvo la suerte de enamorar a la joven y consentida hija del gran señor de aquellas tierras. El verdadero nombre que, por siglos, había ligado a la familia de mi madre con aquellas oscuras tierras dejadas de la mano de Dios y por el que los pueblerinos nos conocían, era Swan.

Los Swans regíamos el pueblo y sus alrededores desde tiempos inmemoriales. Antes de continuar con mi historia, deben comprender la situación en la que me hallaba. Storybrooke no era un pueblo común, tenía una atmósfera distinta a cuantos lugares he conocido. El tiempo parecía no moverse, durante años, nada en aquel pequeño pueblo cambió, ni siquiera las sempiternas nubes grises que decoraban nuestros cielos se dignaban en emprender su camino. En años, no recuerdo haber visto ningún extraño o visitante, las aldeas más cercanas estaban a varias jornadas a caballo. A nuestro alrededor solo quedaban yermas tierras que nadie había logrado cultivar en siglos.

Existía cierto rumor, una pequeña leyenda, sobre una poderosa familia que había gobernado aquellas tierras tiempo atrás. Se habían comportado como reyes todopoderosos siendo simples mortales, enfadando así a los dioses y ganándose un castigo eterno. Como digo, eran meras leyendas y solo los aldeanos más ignorantes y supersticiosos creían en ella y explicaban, con ese mero cuento para asustar a los niños, la oscuridad que siempre pendía sobre Storybrooke.

Cierta o no la leyenda, de lo que sí queda constancia es de que los Swan llegaron al lugar poco después de que aquella primera familia cayera en desgracia, haciéndose con el control del pueblo y gobernándolo desde entonces como sus señores de regia potestad. Mi abuelo Leopold había sido el último varón de la estirpe Swan. Su mujer, mi abuela Eva, tan solo le dio una hija antes de morir. Una hermosa niña de cabellos oscuros y piel blanca como lo nieve. Sin embargo, Eva murió antes de poder concebir otro heredero y sobre su muerte también pendía el misterio.

Al parecer, cuando mi madre contaba con unos ocho años de edad, mi abuela comenzó a debilitarse. Fue una enfermedad lenta y agónica que consumió su vida hasta el último suspiro. Desde aquel momento, mi madre fue incapaz de recuperarse, quedando así su tierna mente infantil mancillada por la sombra de la locura. Esta demencia tan solo logró acusarse con el paso del tiempo, por más médicos que mi abuelo pagara y consultara. Nadie logró que mi madre sanara de su mal mental. Mi abuelo temía ya que ningún hombre estuviera dispuesto a desposar a tan tarada novia, cuando mi padre quien, como ya he mencionado, era un mero comerciante, se acercó un día a su majestuoso palacio sin otro propósito que el de colocar algunas cabezas de ganado.

Imagínense cuál fue su sorpresa cuando fue recibido por una hermosa muchacha de largos cabellos negros, mirada perdida y sonrisa risueña. El joven David no tuvo apenas tiempo de conocerla o crearse una imagen de la hermosa mujer, puesto que mi abuelo llegó obligándola a retirarse. He aquí que tenemos a un joven y romántico comerciante dispuesto a declarar que se había enamorado a simple vista de aquella magnífica muchacha, que estaba convencido tras haberla contemplado por unos segundos que ella sería el amor de su vida. Se dispuso a jurar que no tenía nada que ver con el dinero, sino que era el destino el que hablaba a través de sus labios. Ella era su verdadero amor, así se lo dictaba el corazón.

Mi abuelo no perdió el tiempo, complacido por el ignorante idealismo del joven. Ni siquiera permitió que los dos amantes volvieran a encontrarse a solas, temiendo que David descubriera el verdadero estado de su amada. El día de la boda llegó. Mis padres se unieron en un sagrado e irrompible vínculo que supuso la salvación de la estirpe de los Swan y la perdición de mi pobre padre. No tardó demasiado en descubrir la locura que albergaba su joven novia y lo descubrió de la manera más grotesca posible. Una noche, poco después de la boda, mi padre despertó sobre saltado por un ruido en el exterior, siguió las voces y se encontró, espantado, a mi madre rodeada por un charco de sangre que, al poco tiempo pudo comprobar, se trataba de la de un animal que ella misma había sacrificado.

Mary Margaret fue confinada desde aquel momento, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Por suerte o por desgracia, yo ya había sido concebida y nací, como era de esperar, nueve meses después de los sucesos que acabo de relatar.

Durante los dieciocho años que siguieron a mi nacimiento, solo cabe mencionar la muerte de mi abuelo cuando yo tenía unos cuatro años y las periódicas visitas a mi madre una vez al mes. Ella sigue encerrada en una habitación siempre acompañada, su locura parece acrecentarse con el tiempo y, aunque apenas la veo, cada noche oigo sus gritos y aullidos de lamento.

Mas, es cierto, y podéis reprocharme por mi esparcimiento mental, que estos no son los hechos que nos ocupan. Sin embargo, los creía necesarios para que comprendierais cuanto sucedió. Supongo que el primer capítulo de mi historia tuvo lugar una noche cuando contaba con apenas seis años. Otros recuerdos, anteriores y posteriores, han ido desapareciendo de mi mente, pero este momento sigue grabado a fuego en mi memoria.

No podía dormir, desvelada como estaba por los gritos de mi desquiciada madre, cuando, de pronto, sentí un peso al otro lado de mi cama. Me giré para contemplar a una mujer, la más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida, que me miraba con unos oscuros ojos marrones. Mi corazón latía desbocado y sentí el impulso de gritar. Pero ella posó una mano sobre mi hombro, frotando con suavidad mi piel, haciendo que me inundara una repentina calma.

\- Tranquila, Emma, duerme.- Me susurró.

Quizás debí sospechar algo cuando dijo mi nombre, pero mi mente infantil se había perdido en su misteriosa belleza adulta. No tardé en dormirme con ella a mi lado. Me desperté en mitad de la noche cuando sentí una fuerte punzada, como dos alfileres que penetraban mi cuello. Al levantarme de golpe, la encontré de nuevo, mirándome, en sus ojos una expresión confusa, entre la sorpresa y la culpabilidad. Desapareció. Y yo pasé los años que siguieron a aquel momento convenciéndome de que todo había sido un sueño.

Hasta que volvimos a encontrarnos.

 **Y hasta aquí por hoy, era el prólogo, digamos.**

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo :)**

 **Aquí me tenéis de nuevo, escapando del calor en los pocos minutos en los que no me monopoliza para poneros un nuevo capi.**

 **Para los que hayan leído la Carmilla original, decir que no he seguido el texto, ni es una copia, sino coger la idea general y poner nuevos personajes, a partir de ahí ya lo hago mío y las cosas sucederán según quieran los propios personajes, les doy libertad en eso xD**

 **Un mensaje personal: para cuando lo leas, no seré demasiado sutil porque si no, no lo pillarás, va dedicado a ti y lo sabes xD**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

He de decir que la ausencia de mi madre en mi crianza había afectado, en cierta manera, mi desarrollo. No faltaron figuras maternales a mi alrededor, mi padre se encargó de ello, la Señora Lucas, a la que siempre había llamado Granny, fue lo más parecido a una madre que pude tener. Todavía recuerdo su llegada al castillo, yo era una niña y mi padre decidió que él solo no podría hacerse cargo de mi educación.

Granny vino acompañada de su nieta, quien sería, a partir de aquel momento, mi compañera de juegos y lo más parecido a una amiga que tuve durante mi infancia. Su nombre era Ruby. Recuerdo que solía desobedecer a su abuela prácticamente en todo y aquello despertaba mi admiración, ya que yo siempre había sido incapaz de enfrentarme a mi padre. Aunque, la peculiaridad que más me asombraba de Ruby era su eterna fascinación por las esotéricas criaturas de la noche. Solía venir a mi cuarto tras la medianoche, escondida entre las sombras para contarme todo tipo de historias que, entonces, se me antojaban completamente inverosímiles, sobre seres malditos que habitan en la oscuridad y se alimentan de la sangre de los inocentes o sobre bestias lobunas que aullaban a la luna.

Estos últimos eran sus favoritos. A veces, todavía creo verla apoyada en el alféizar de mi ventana, mirando extasiada al horizonte, pensando que los lobos estaban fuera, esperándola. Era una cría soñadora, igual que yo podría haberlo sido, quizás, si mi vida hubiera sido de otra manera, si la locura de mi madre y el abandono de mi padre no me hubieran hecho madurar antes de tiempo.

Junto con Granny, una joven doncella, de nombre Belle, trabajaba como mi institutriz. Era una mujer un tanto misteriosa, que nunca había querido contarnos nada sobre su pasado. En los casi ocho años que había pasado con ella lo único que conocía de su vida era su manía a tomar el té en la misma taza y cierta tendencia a hablar sola por los corredores de la casa.

Así que, como veis, no faltó en mi educación la presencia femenina y, sin embargo, esta no debió ser suficiente ya que yo jamás sentí la más mínima inclinación por las vestimentas de una dama. Corsés, faldas y complejos e incómodos vestidos quedaron completamente vetados de mi vestidor. Quizás fuese por contar tan solo con mi padre, a pesar de su marcada ausencia y su carácter taciturno, o simplemente era mi manera de ser. Así que mi padre, quien me consentía mis pequeños caprichos para compensar la falta de una madre en mi vida, me dejaba moverme con libertad ataviada con mis pantalones de montar, botas oscuras, camisas holgadas y, la que era mi prenda preferida, una chaqueta roja que me había traído de uno de sus viajes al extranjero.

Fue en un día de tantos otros, en el que me encontraba dando un paseo por las tierras que rodeaban mi desierto castillo, cuando escuché el ruido de cascos. El trote de los corceles pronto se tornó en un galope frenético que amenazaba la estabilidad de la carroza que se acercaba, como poseída por mil demonios hasta mí. Comencé a gritar, tratando de alertar a algunos de los hombres que trabajaban para mi padre. Aunque nadie pudo hacer nada. La calesa volcó, como era de esperar.

Corrí, adentrándome en la nube de polvo que había provocado, para encontrarme con el más perturbador de los rostros durmientes. Era ella. Lo supe al instante, a pesar de que hiciera más de doce años que aquella visión había poblado mis noches. No me cabía la mejor duda. Sus hermosas facciones, su cabello negro ondulando sobre su rostro, no mentían.

Me pregunté quién sería aquella hermosa desconocida que había sido anunciada en mi infancia, como si de una predestinación se tratara, aunque no tuve tiempo de buscar respuesta, pues percibí un hilo de sangre que recorría su frente.

Sin pensarlo, la tomé entre mis brazos, asombrándome de lo liviano de su peso, para llevarla a mis propios aposentos. Ignoré las preguntas y miradas inquisitivas de cuantos me cruzaba. Una vez en mi habitación, la deposité con delicadeza en mi cama y cerré la puerta, quedándome a solas con mi bella desconocida.

Ahora que sabía que estaba viva y sin peligro, pues su corazón latía con normalidad y su respiración era tranquila, me permití observarla con mayor detenimiento. Realmente, era muy hermosa. Su cabello negro enmarcaba su rostro creando ondas alrededor de su rostro oliváceo. Todavía no los había visto, pero tenía la certeza de que sus ojos eran marrones, tan oscuros como la noche. Y, a diferencia de mí, ella sí que parecía gustar de las prendas más femeninas que incluían los apretados corsés. Aquellas prendas hacían maravillas con la figura de la mujer. Me temo que debí perderme en la contemplación de su cuerpo, pues lo siguiente que recuerdo es un carraspeo que llamó mi atención y unos ojos marrones (lo sabía) mirándome fijamente.

\- ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Y mi carruaje?- Me dijo, aunque no parecía demasiado alarmada dada la situación.

\- Tranquila, estáis bien. La calesa en la que viajaba sufrió un percance y la traje a mi alcoba para que descansara.

\- ¿Los que viajaban conmigo están bien?

No sabía qué contestarle a aquello. Había estado tan preocupada por salvarla a ella que apenas pensé que hubiera alguien más en aquella carroza accidentada.

\- No estoy demasiado segura. Mas, no temas, bajaré a preguntarle a mi padre. Él podrá darte todos los detalles.

Me alcé de mi asiento en el borde de la cama, extrañando al instante la proximidad con su cuerpo. Pero, antes de que pudiera dar un paso, una mano me impidió cualquier movimiento.

\- Espera, no te marches. No quiero quedarme sola.

\- Me quedaré pues. – Respondí sonriente- Mi padre no tardará en venir, de todos modos.

\- Has sido muy amable trayéndome a tu alcoba.

\- Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Su mano se deslizó, acariciando suavemente mi rostro, despejándolo de los bucles dorados que se interponían entre mis ojos y ella.

\- ¿No es curioso? –Me dijo.

\- ¿El qué?- Las palabras salían de mis labios empujadas por la costumbre, ya que todo mi ser estaba realmente perdido en la contemplación de sus ojos.

\- Me tomarás por loca, pero hace muchos años, cuando era apenas una niña, soñé contigo tal y como eres ahora, es decir, una adulta.

\- Sí que es extraño- Admití recuperándome del sopor en el que su piel me sumergía. – Pues yo tuve el mismo sueño contigo. Lo recuerdo bien. He visto tu rostro cada noche desde entonces.

\- Yo también.

Me permití la libertad de acariciarla de la misma manera en la que ella me acariciaba a mí, recorriendo las facciones de su rostro con mi dedo índice, como si quisiera dibujar sus líneas. Aquello era algo distinto a todo cuanto había conocido en mi solitaria vida. Sus labios me llamaban con una intensa atracción que me era cada vez más difícil resistir. Mis ojos se veían obligados a dividir sus atenciones entre los profundos orbes oscuros de mi invitada y sus rojos y suculentos labios. Había, además, una nueva esencia que impregnaba el ambiente, embriagándome con aquel perfume dulce y ácido a la vez, similar al de una manzana, que sumía más si cabe en la ensoñación de aquel momento.

Sentí mi rostro acercarse al suyo, su respiración sobre mi piel, su calor sobre mí. Tengo la certeza de que la hubiera besado si unos pasos y la voz de mi padre no me hubieran alertado lo suficiente como para saltar de la cama y alejarme de ella.

\- Emma- Dijo mi padre antes de desviar su atención hacia mi hermosa desconocida. – Oh, señorita, me alegra que haya despertado. Me temo que tengo malas noticias. La mujer que viajaba con usted, su madre, se veía en la necesidad de partir con urgencia y no pudiéndola llevarla consigo debido a su inconsciencia por el golpe, la ha dejado a nuestro cuidado hasta que pueda mandar a buscarla. Para lo que pasarán, me dijo, al menos unos meses.

\- Oh, pero no querría ser una molestia. –Dijo mi preciosa morena.

\- Sandeces. Estaré encantada de cuidarte. La vida en este pueblo es demasiado solitaria. Hay pocas personas de mi edad y menos todavía que se atrevan a venir al castillo de los Swan. Yo soy Emma.

Tendí mi mano para que ella me diera la suya y volver a sentir así su piel.

\- Mi nombre es Regina.

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos! Qué tal os va tratando el verano (a los de mi lado del ecuador, claro)? Esto de vivir de vacaciones me deja sin saber qué día es y está el calor que me despista.**

 **En fin, como ya no sé ni qué os quería contar porque los exámenes me dejaron el cerebro frito y ya se van las ideas, solo agreceros los comentarios, favs, follows y compañía y que espero que os siga gustando la historia :)**

 **Y para mi pequeña bohemia, cuyas musas se han escapado a la piscina más cercana y están teniendo una auténtica fiesta griega, solo tengo una cosa que decirte: menos zalamería y más escribir. No quiero que tus fans me salten encima por bajar tu productividad. Así que tú escribe... pero a tu ritmo porque si no me mensajeas me aburro xD**

 **Espero que os guste ;)**

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

Los días comenzaron a pasar sin que me diera apenas cuenta. Aprendí a conocer a mi misteriosa invitada y sus extrañas costumbres. Como la de no abandonar su cuarto hasta pasado mediodía y, cuando le preguntaba por su pesado sueño, lo achacaba a la debilidad tras el accidente en carruaje. Aunque, y esto era lo que más me intrigaba, en el tiempo que pasábamos juntas nunca la encontraba fatigada o lo más mínimamente cansada, de hecho, tenía una energía que lograba envidiar.

Solíamos pasar las tardes juntas y pasear por los alrededores del castillo una vez puesto el sol. A mí me preocupaba que cogiera frío dado las gélidas temperaturas nocturnas, pero ella negaba cualquier intento de retenerla en casa.

Era en aquellos paseos cuando más me deleitaba en la contemplación de su hermosura, que tan solo parecía crecer en los días que pasábamos juntas. Aunque, debo confesar, Regina, comenzaba a enloquecerme. De pronto se mostraba seria y taciturna como fogosa.

Una noche en concreto, ella caminaba tomando mi brazo como su más valiosa posesión, pues esta era la postura en la que nos habíamos acostumbrado a pasear, con ella resguardada por parte de mi cuerpo.

\- Dime una cosa, Emma.

\- Lo que desees. – Le contesté sin el menor asomo de dudas. Era ya consciente de que aquella mujer comenzaba a apoderarse de mi mente.

\- ¿Alguna vez te han besado?

Detuve al instante mi marcha sin comprender la razón de tal pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué lo quieres saber?

\- Mera curiosidad. – Contestó, aunque la intensidad de su mirada decía otra cosa.

Sin saber cómo habíamos llegado hasta aquel punto, me encontré con el sensual cuerpo de Regina peligrosamente cerca del mío. Su pecho se alzaba al ritmo de una marcada respiración que lograba elevar el sugerente escote que el corsé creaba en su figura.

\- Sí, me han besado. – Juraría que percibí un brillo de celos en su mirada, aunque no lograba explicarlo.

\- ¿Quién?

\- ¿Acaso importa?- Dije yo que apenas lograba pensar en algo que no fuera su cuerpo junto al mío, así que no digamos ya rememorar una imagen de la infancia.

\- A mí me importa. – Su voz sonaba tensa, pero en seguida pareció darse cuenta de este hecho y siguió hablando con dulzura. – Por favor, Emma, cuéntamelo.

Suspiré sabiéndome derrotada. No había nada que pudiera negarle a aquella mujer. La guié tomándola de la mano a un banco de piedra de mi jardín y me dispuse a hablarle de mis tristes experiencias románticas.

\- Has debido notar ya – comencé- que mi casa no es exactamente un lugar concurrido por la gente. Apenas tuve amigos y la lista de pretendientes es todavía más reducida. No obstante, cuando rondaba los quince años, conocí a un muchacho. Había entrado en mi casa por una de las ventanas con el propósito de robar algo de valor. Era un mero ratero. Pero yo lo descubrí en su misión y me dispuse a gritar. Él se acercó a mí y me silenció con un beso. No puedo decir que me gustara, realmente no sentí nada distinto a lo que hubiera experimentado con cualquier otro beso de algún conocido, pero fue emocionante saber que era un ladrón el que lo hacía. Me dijo que se llamaba Neal y que su familia pasaba mucha hambre, aprovechó mi silencio debido al desconcierto y se marcó sin lograr su propósito.

\- Pues yo creo que sí lo logró. – Dijo de pronto Regina. – Quería robar algo de valor y se hizo con tu primer beso.

\- Arduamente puedo creer que un ligero roce de mis labios sea algo valioso, Regina.

\- No te imaginas cuanto estaría yo dispuesta a dar por ese roce, como tú lo llamas, querida. Pero sigue contando, ¿qué pasó con el muchacho?

Sus palabras me dejaron confundida por un momento, aunque no tanto como el fuego que creí advertir en su mirada mientras lo hacía. Sin embargo, su expresión cambió tan súbitamente a la cotidiana que creí haberme imaginado el deseo que había creído leer en sus ojos.

\- No volví a verlo. Aunque llegaron noticias de un joven que cuadraba con su descripción y que había sufrido un terrible accidente.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué tipo de accidente? – Me preguntó abstraída.

\- Encontraron su cuerpo desangrado. Todos pensaron que había sido atacado por una bestia nocturna.

\- ¿Acaso tú no lo crees así?- Me preguntó con interés.

\- Lo creo sí. Aunque… hubo ciertos rumores. Personas en el pueblo que dijeron haberlo visto en compañía de una hermosa mujer antes de morir. Algunos…No puedo decirlo, me tomarás por loca.

\- No lo haré, Emma. Dime, ¿qué rumores contaron?

\- Bueno, se dijo que no había sido un animal el que lo había atacado, sino un alma condenada… un vampiro.

\- ¿Vampiros? – Regina sonrió ante la mención. - ¿Crees en vampiros Emma?

\- Yo creo en lo que puedo ver, tocar, sentir… Pero es cierto que hay más misterios en este mundo de los que la mente humana puede comprender.

\- Buena respuesta, aunque me temo querida, que te estás yendo por las ramas. ¿Vas a decirme que desde aquel ladronzuelo, nadie te ha tocado?

\- No, en realidad… - No comprendí mi creciente sonrojo, pero así era. – Hubo otro chico. Se llamaba Killian, era un marinero de dudosa moral que solía traer mercancía para mi padre. Nos habíamos visto muchas veces antes, pero nunca había expresado ningún sentimiento hacia mí, ni yo lo tenía por él. Solía traerle a mi padre ron de exportación, se encerraban en su estudio a beber y yo me encerraba en mi cuarto sin querer pensar en los extraños y rudos sonidos que se escapaban de aquella habitación. Sin embargo, una noche, mi padre no debió de ser una compañía lo suficientemente satisfactoria para él, pues subió a mi alcoba. Yo me hallaba ya preparada para dormir cuando abrió la puerta y se lanzó sobre mí. No pude esquivar el primer beso, su cuerpo inmovilizaba el mío y temí que pudiera… Por suerte, el alcohol vuelve a los hombres más estúpidos si cabe y pude escapar de su agarre y correr hasta encerrarme en el cuarto de mi Granny. No le conté a nadie lo que pasó, pero Killian no volvió a esta casa. Mi padre me comentó brevemente que había muerte en el mar días después, pero nunca supe qué pasó con certeza.

\- Mi pobre Emma, se lo tenía completamente merecido. Mancillar tu perfecta piel debería estar considerado como el mayor de los delitos y, por tanto, merece el peor de los castigos.

\- Unas palabras muy vehementes, Regina. Mas, no creo que sea como dices. Tu piel es infinitamente más bonita que la mía, más suave y nívea…- Me perdí en la contemplación de su escote como ella parecía haberse perdido en la de mi cuello y no comprendía qué me estaba pasando.- Pero aún queda otro.

\- ¿Cómo que otro?- Me sorprendió su reacción de sorpresa, como si ella hubiera sabido de antemano que solo dos hombres me habían besado y desvelar aquel tercer nombre hubiera sido un sacrilegio.

\- Pues un tercer hombre que mostró interés por mí. – Respondí decidiendo ignorar su pequeña muestra de enfado. – Solo que este no me besó, ni lo intentó siquiera. – Me hizo gracia contemplar cómo se relajaba. – Vino, es cierto, para hablar conmigo sobre los accidentes de los dos muchachos de los que te he hablado. Su nombre era Graham von Humbert, pero todos lo conocían como el Cazador. Al parecer, este infausto personaje se dedicaba a recorrer los más siniestros parajes del mundo para dar caza a espectros que solo habitaban en la imaginación de muchos.

\- ¿Hablas de…?

\- Vampiros. – Confirmé. – Y, es cierto que, al poco de llegar, comenzó a mirarme de manera poco puritana, dejando traslucir ciertos deseos carnales. Sin embargo, la cosa no llegó a más. A mí jamás me interesó y mi mejor amiga, Ruby, la nieta de Granny que había crecido conmigo casi como una hermana, se quedó prendada, aunque nunca supe si fue de él o de sus truculentas aventuras. Al final, partieron juntos y, aunque este hombre en particular, no logró robarme un beso, sí se llevó a mi mayor tesoro, la que fuera mi única amiga. – Me gustó sentir el tacto de Regina aferrando mi mano.

\- Pero ahora me tienes a mí, querida.

\- Ciertamente. Mas, no me distraigas. Es tu turno Regina, ¿cuántas veces te han besado?

Ella rió y me pareció el sonido más hermoso que conocía.

\- Tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta, querida. – Sentí una inexplicable punzada de rabia. – Pero ninguna que merezca la pena relatar.

\- ¿Debo pensar, pues, que has… que ya has conocido a muchos hombres?

\- ¿Hombres? Tan solo a uno. Pero su enfermizo amor fue suficiente para demostrarme que no me siento inclinada hacia las pasiones masculinas.

\- No te entiendo. – Admití y era cierto.

\- Digamos que, desde entonces, disfruto de la compañía de hermosas damas, mi pequeña Emma.

\- ¿Mujeres?- Sentí que estaba a punto de ahogarme. - ¿Pero cómo es eso posible? El amor debe ser entre un hombre y una mujer. Padre dice…

\- Tu padre amó a una mujer y la cosa no salió demasiado bien, ¿cierto?

\- Lo sé, pero… ¿es acaso posible que dos mujeres yazcan juntas?- Regina volvió a reír y me sentí morir de vergüenza.

\- Por supuesto, querida. Y el placer que se siente no es comparable con el que puede proporcionar un hombre.

De pronto, la imagen de Regina desnuda, su cuerpo mezclado con otras figuras femeninas sin rostro, cruzó por mi mente despertando un intenso ardor que no había conocido hasta el momento.

\- Tú dices que crees en aquello que puedes ver, tocar, sentir…- Regina se levantó de su asiento a mi lado. Sus arrugaron la tela de su falda lo suficiente como para permitirle sentarse a horcajadas sobre mí. – Bien, pues a mí me puedes ver. – Colocó mi mano sobre su pecho. – Me puedes tocar. – Sus labios se acercaron a los míos. – Y me puedes sentir.

Tuve la certeza de que iba a besarme y deseaba que llegara el momento en el que nuestros labios se encontraron.

Sin embargo, en aquel instante, una voz resonó a mis espaldas, obligándome a separarme de ella y levantarme. Un criado traía un mensaje de mi padre. Lo leí a pesar de saber de antemano qué diría, pues todas sus cartas eran iguales, pero necesitaba aquel lapso de tiempo para recuperarme de la excitación que había dominado mis sentidos.

\- Mi padre se marcha a un viaje de negocios. – Dije al fin produciendo una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Regina.

\- Eso significa que tendremos todo el castillo para nosotras solas.

 **Sep, Regina es peligrosa *carita pervertida***

 **Gracias por leer:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos y a todas! Seguimos con la historia. Hoy empieza a ponerse ya un poco más... calurosa, por decirlo de algún modo. Pero en el próximo capítulo aún más xD**

 **Me ha recordado cierta marmotita que habría prometido actualizar hoy, así que se lo dedico a ella ;)**

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

Durante los días que siguieron a la partida de mi padre, me avergüenza reconocer que evité estar demasiado tiempo a solas con Regina. Deseaba estar junto a ella. Su cuerpo, su voz, sus ojos… toda ella me atraía como una brillante luz debe atraer a las polillas. Me sentía, por tanto, como un infeliz insecto que sabe que solo le aguarda el sufrimiento en su destino final, pero que es incapaz de escapar de la atracción de dicha luz.

Regina era aquello para mí, no mi luz puesto que ella se movía en las sombras, era mi perdición.

Durante aquellos días, ella no protestó ni se mostró enfadada por mi ausencia. Tomé su aceptación por su manera de darme tiempo para que asimilara una realidad que hasta entonces me había sido completamente extraña y prácticamente punible, me refiero a la idea del amor entre mujeres.

Me sentía terriblemente confusa. Por una parte, era cierto que los sentimientos y deseos que Regina provocaba en mí eran distintos a todo cuanto había conocido, pero ¿sería aquello atracción, sería amor? Y, fuera lo que fuera, ¿era suficiente como para atreverme a romper las normas de todo cuanto conocía?

Así de perdida se hallaba mi mente cuando comenzaron a llegar unas preocupantes noticias del pueblo. En el transcurso de apenas unos días, varias muchachas habían muerto. Según los rumores que Granny traía de Storybrooke, todas habían padecido la misma dolencia. Comenzaban durmiendo mal, se hallaban cada día más cansadas hasta que un buen día, ni siquiera despertaban.

Temí por Regina puesto que ella misma me había dicho que llevaba unos días sin dormir demasiado bien, por lo que me decidí enfrentarme a mis miedos y volver a recibirla en privado.

Pensé que había sido una mala idea en cuanto entró en la sala donde me hallaba con un ceñido vestido que seguía, suponía yo, las últimas modas de París, dejando su busto sugerentemente marcado. El fuego de la chimenea a mi espalda nunca me había abrasado tanto como en aquel momento.

\- Toma asiento Regina. – Dije tratando de disimular mi ardor interno.

\- Querida, me alegra que te dignes a hablarme por fin. Pensé que ya no querrías verme.

\- ¿Por qué creías tal cosa?

\- Es obvio, ¿no? Dejaste de pasear conmigo en cuanto te confesé mis inclinaciones amorosas. Era fácil deducir que te había ofendido.

\- No fue tal cosa, Regina. Debo disculparme si te hice pensar así. Es solo que toda esta situación es demasiado confusa para mí.

\- Lo entiendo, Emma.

La sonrisa de Regina, pensé entonces, tenía un poder especial. Lograba calmar todos mis nervios y sumirme en un estado cercano a la inconsciencia. Lo único que se me ocurrió para escapar a aquel místico control sobre mi ser fue despojarme de mi amada chaqueta roja para tratar de enfriar mi cuerpo. Tan pronto como lo hice, la mirada de Regina se tornó más oscura si cabe, sus ojos se dirigieron a la expuesta piel de mi cuello y el nacimiento del escote que dejaba ver la camisa. No conocía demasiado el mundo. Había pasado mi corta vida encerrada entre aquellas paredes con la única compañía de una madre loca y un padre que me ignoraba, pero hasta yo podía deducir que lo que la mirada de Regina dejaba traslucir era puro deseo.

Aquella certeza produjo en mí un efecto extraño. El calor aumentó y no encontré forma ni voluntad para sofocarlo. Un creciente dolor nació en mi entrepierna y, de pronto, fue como si todas y cada una de las palpitaciones de mi corazón se hubieran concentrado en aquel impúdico lugar. Vi a Regina levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse hacia mí con sus movimientos felinos. No podía resistirme a ella. Su cuerpo, como ya he dicho, sería mi perdición.

En apenas unos segundos ya se hallaba a unos milímetros de mi rostro, su cabello oscuro caía en cascada acariciando mi rostro. Me encontré, por segunda vez, deseando que me besara. Y, por segunda vez, el beso se vio interrumpido por unas voces del exterior.

Con un mohín de disgusto, Regina se apartó de mí y ocupó su asiento a una velocidad admirable, mientras yo seguía tratando de recomponer y comprender los hechos.

Los sirvientes que nos habían interrumpido traían consigo una caja llena de cuadros que mi padre había mandado restaurar. Eran, casi todos, viejas obras que habían pertenecido al castillo durante siglos, antes incluso de que los Swan lo habitaran.

\- ¿Quieres verlos?- Le pregunté a Regina.

Fuimos admirando uno por uno el trabajo de los extintos artistas, hasta que una pintura en especial atrajo mi atención. En el marco podía leerse la frase: "R. Mills – 1689". Aunque no fue el nombre de una muchacha que vivió hacia más de dos siglos lo que llamó mi atención, si no el innegable parecido que aquel retrato guardaba con mi amiga.

\- Mira esto Regina, es idéntica a ti.

Quizás sus ojos eran distintos. Los de mi Regina eran más oscuros, más profundos, más sabios, me atrevería a decir. Mientras que en el cuadro todavía se podía adivinar la candidez e inocencia de la muchacha que posaba.

\- Guarda cierto parecido, es cierto. – Me dijo ella como sin darle importancia. - ¿Sabes de quién se trata?

\- Por la fecha, imagino que será una de las últimas de los Mills.

\- ¿La última de los Mills? ¿Y qué pasó con los demás?

\- Nunca lo he sabido con certeza. Mi abuelo contaba historias sobre brujería y pactos con el diablo que llevaron a la antigua familia, el primer linaje que gobernó estas tierras antes que los Swan, a perder sus almas. Todos desaparecieron o murieron de forma espantosa. Decían que estaban malditos.

\- Puede ser Emma, puede ser. Aunque creo que no perdieron sus almas, sino sus corazones. – Me sorprendió la tristeza que de pronto desprendían las palabras de Regina, pero no sabía qué decirle. - ¿Qué piensas hacer con los cuadros?

\- Cierto, los cuadros. – Me dirigí a los criados que los habían traído.- Colocadlos en sus lugares originales por la casa. Excepto este, - Dije sosteniendo la imagen que tanto me recordaba a Regina – Este deberá colgar enmarcado en mis aposentos.

Cuando todos se retiraron, sentí la mano de Regina aferrando la mía, emocionada.

\- ¿Así que vas a colgar el cuadro de mi… quiero decir, que se parece a mí en tu alcoba?

\- Así es.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

\- ¿Acaso es un delito que quiera contemplar el rostro más bello que conozco cada noche?

\- En absoluto, pero podrías hacerlo de otra manera mucho más real. – Regina se acercó a mí. Podía sentir su aliento sobre mi piel.- Podrías contemplar cada noche el verdadero. Podrías hacerlo cada noche hasta la eternidad, si tú quisieras.

\- ¿La eternidad? Mi querida Regina, me temo que comienzas a hablar como un pasional amante que no sabe medir sus palabras.

\- Oh, pero Emma, ¿acaso no es eso lo que soy? ¿no es eso en lo que me conviertes al rechazar mis atenciones?

Regina se marchó airada y yo me debatí entre seguirla o permitirme pensar. Junto con los cuadros, habían llegado un par de cartas que, suponía, serían de mi padre. Pero al no tener deseo de saber de él, las llevé conmigo a mi cuarto y allí me dispuse a dormir para volver a soñar con Regina como llevaba haciendo las últimas noches.

Solo que aquella noche, en mitad del sueño, volví a sentir dos punzadas en mi cuello, ardientes, insoportables, obligándome a despertarme, sacándome de mis apacibles sueños. Y, entonces, la vi, frente a mí, con apenas una fina prenda de gasa negra cubriendo su desnudez, mirándome fijamente con una intensidad que casi me asustaba, estaba Regina.

 **Y sí, el próximo capítulo lo retomamos desde una Regina semidesnuda.**

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos :) Perdonadme si no contesto a mensajes o reviews, mi ordenador hoy se ha levantado con el día torcido, el pobre ya tiene sus años, y ya me ha dado un par de sustos en los que casi fibrilo. Así que vengo rápido, rápido para dejaros este importante capítulo que sé que estabais deseando.**

 **No es la mazmorra, pero algo es algo ;)**

 **Espero que os guste :)**

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

Me hallaba, como podrá imaginar, en un estado de nervios impropio en mí. Mas la visión de aquella diosa frente a mi cama, vestida con un escueto camisón que dejaba traslucir las curvas de su cuerpo lo justificaba, en mi opinión.

Primero la vi a los pies de mi cama. La comisura de sus labios ligeramente carmesí, sus ojos más oscuros de lo que recordaba y una mirada de deseo que me hizo arder en aquel preciso instante.

Tragué saliva y parpadeé y, para cuando volví a abrir los ojos, no más de un segundo después, ella ya se encontraba sobre mí, su cuerpo apenas centímetros del mío. Tuve la certeza entonces de que todo aquello formaba parte de un sueño que Morfeo había puesto en mi mente durmiente con el propósito de atormentarme, pues ninguna criatura humana podría moverse con tal velocidad. No me importó, aquel sería el mejor sueño de mi vida.

Sus manos avanzaron raudas hacia mi camisón el cual, me di cuenta entonces, estaba más abierto de cómo lo había dejado por la noche. Regina terminó de desabotonar la prenda blanca y con un gesto ansioso, me obligó a levantar los brazos para sacármelo por la cabeza. Ya me encontraba completamente desnuda, indefensa ante mi propia quimera.

Quizás, de haber pensado que estaba despierta o de que aquello era real, la moral aprendida durante años me hubiera obligado a detenerme porque ella era una mujer, no había lazos matrimoniales entre nosotras ni nada que justificara nuestra pecaminosa unión. Pero sea la fantasía onírica o la mera lujuria que su cuerpo despertaba en mí, nada eso importaba en mis sueños, en los que era libre de abandonarme a mis auténticos deseos.

Las piernas de Regina ya se hallaban rodeando mi cintura y podía sentir la unión de nuestros sexos, separados por la fina pieza de gasa que todavía la cubría. Sus manos parecían multiplicarse a cada instante, sentía sus caricias por toda mi piel. Sus labios me cubrían de atenciones, rozando y lamiendo mi cuello, la zona de las clavículas, mis hombros…

Cuando ya no pude soportar por más tiempo la quietud, busqué su rostro con mis manos para atraerla hacia mí, quería saborear aquellos labios rojos, deseables y, sobre todo, prohibidos. Nuestros labios se unieron en el primer beso que realmente ansiaba dar. Lo que comenzó como un casto contacto, pronto degeneró a medida que Regina tomaba el control. Su lengua acarició mis labios pidiéndome permiso para entrar, un permiso que no tardé en conceder.

Mis manos, despiertas por fin como no parecía estarlo mi mente, descendieron a sus firmes muslos, clavando mis uñas en su tierna piel. De sus labios se escapó un sensual gemido que me hizo actuar con mayor bravura, ascendiendo por sus nalgas, su espalda, llevándome conmigo el escueto camisón.

Con ambos cuerpos desnudos, unidos en perfecta armonía, comenzó nuestra pecaminosa danza. No era demasiado consciente de qué era lo que tenía que hacer o lo que se esperaba de mí, probablemente, si hubiera tenido consciencia de que aquello era real, los nervios me habrían atenazado, pero en mi firme creencia de que no vivía más que el mejor de los sueños, mi mente estaba libre de toda atadura y yo me hallaba libre de toda duda. Así que poseí cada centímetro de su cuerpo, marcando con mi boca los lugares que me poseían por derecho porque ella era mi sueño, mi ilusión, mi quimera, sí, pero mía y solo mía.

Cambié las tornas del juego posándome sobre ella y dejando que mi lengua recorriera su cuello, saboreando su deliciosa piel. Mi premio fueron los pequeños botones de carne rosada que coronaban sus pechos y a los que mordí, lamí y succioné sin ningún pudor, alentada por los gemidos de Regina. En algún momento dado, que no sabría definir porque entre sus brazos perdía toda noción de la realidad, seguí descendiendo dejando un reguero de húmedos besos en su vientre hasta que llegué al centro del pecado mismo, el nacimiento de toda lujuria, su fruta prohibida.

No pude evitarlo. Tenía que saborearla. Mi lengua se deslizó por sus hinchados labios, mezclando mi humedad con la suya, sintiendo el calor que desprendía de aquel punto de placer. Me concentré en el pequeño bulto que parecía arrancarle los más desgarradores gritos. Regina chillaba, me llamaba, se arqueaba acercando más, si es que eso era posible, sus caderas a mi boca. Cuando sentí como su cuerpo temblaba, introduje dos dedos en ella, sin detenerme a pensar qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Sus gritos se intensificaron.

Alcé la cabeza de aquel monte prohibido, necesitando contemplar su rostro y la oscuridad que vi en su mirada me dejó sobrecogida. No era solo deseo o lujuria lo que empañaba su mirada, lo achaqué a mi sueño, pero creí distinguir el brillo del afecto en ella.

Sus brazos se lanzaron a mi cuello impidiéndome retornar a mi posición inicial y Regina volvió a tomar el control demostrándome así que tan solo me lo había cedido. Mis dedos seguían, sin embargo en su interior, sentía sus paredes contraerse a su alrededor, y con el pulgar arremetí contra su clítoris en mi pequeño ataque.

\- No puedes vencerme en mi propio juego, señorita Swan.

Susurró a mi oído. Y, antes de que pudiera siquiera cuestionarme por qué había usado el apellido familiar en vez del de mi padre, noté sus dedos adentrándose en mi interior. Grité sin poder contenerme. Había sentido, durante toda aquella carnal pelea que habíamos mantenido, la acuciante necesidad que palpitaba en mi interior, pero hasta aquel delicioso momento en el que Regina me colmó no supe hasta qué punto lo había necesitado.

Sus movimientos me hacían perder toda consciencia de la realidad y, aún así, me obligué a no ceder en la invasión que mis propios dedos llevaban a cabo en su vagina. Así, las dos comenzamos a movernos al unísono, compartiendo los embistes que nos estaban llevando a la locura.

Aquellas sensaciones me eran completamente ajenas. Demasiado intensas como para ser un sueño; demasiado buenas como para ser reales. Y, justo cuando creía que mi placer no podía ser mayor, justo cuando sentía mis piernas desfallecer y mi cuerpo entero clamar por una liberación que no sabía cómo lograr, Regina clavó sus dientes en mi cuello. Volví a sentir las dos punzadas que momentos antes me habían despertado, solo que, en esta ocasión, no me parecieron dolorosas sino exquisitamente placenteras, llevándome con ellas al clímax.

Sentí sus paredes contraerse a mi alrededor y pensé que ella también había llegado, claro que no tuve tiempo de comprobarlo, pues el placer fue tan intenso que me llevó a la inconsciencia.

Cuando desperté, horas después supuse al ver el sol colarse en mi alcoba, mi cama estaba vacía. No había rastro de Regina. Yo llevaba puesto mi camisón y seguía tapada. Mis peores temores se confirmaron. Había sido un sueño. Aún así, me encontraba extrañamente relajada, aunque sí sentía cierta fatiga que no sabía cómo explicar.

Decepcionada con aquella realidad que había conocido desde el primer momento, recordé las cartas de mi padre que había dejado sobre mi mesilla. Mi sorpresa fue cuando descubrí que una de las cartas no era de él, sino de Graham von Humbert, el Cazador.

"Querida Emma,

Siento tener que ser portador de malas noticias, pero me temo que he perdido a Ruby. Todavía no sé cómo decírselo a su abuela. Todo sucedió de manera dramática, en uno de nuestros viajes en busca de criaturas del diablo. Fuimos atacados por unas bestias sobrenaturales, mitad hombres, mitad lobos. Sobrevivimos, pero Ruby fue herida. Se dio cuenta pronto de que comenzaba a cambiar, hasta que en una noche de luna llena, se transformó definitivamente. Fui incapaz de darle caza y escapó.

Tengo todavía, sin embargo, la esperanza de encontrar una cura para ella. Es por eso que llevo meses investigando todo hecho fuera de lo común y mis pesquisas, querida Emma, me han llevado hasta Storybrooke. Me he visto en la necesidad de escribirte para advertirte del peligro que corres. He tenido noticias de tres sospechosas muertes que han tenido lugar en el pueblo. Tres muchachas, Aurora, Ariel y Cenicienta, han muerto, las tres tras confesar que una misteriosa mujer se aparecía en sus sueños. Decían despertar cada día más cansadas hasta que la extenuación las llevó a la muerte. Pero el hecho más significativo, era la marca en sus cuellos, similar al mordisco de dos colmillos, lo que, mi querida Emma, he aprendido por mis viajes que no puede deberse más que al ataque de un vampiro.

Así que te suplico que te mantengas atenta a cualquier nuevo personaje que intente adentrarse en tu vida y, sobre todo, en tus sueños.

Me encuentro, en estos momentos, de camino hacia Storybrooke, con el propósito de salvarte como no pude hacer con Ruby.

Siempre tuyo,

Graham"

Las funestas palabras del Cazador me dejaron sin aliento. Primero, por conocer el destino de la que fuera mi mejor amiga y, después, por la similitud que los síntomas que las muchachas fallecidas mostraban con mi propio caso. Mi vista se dirigió al cuadro que descansaba en mi pared, el que tanto me había recordado a Regina, pero databa de siglos atrás. Me levanté sin saber muy bien qué pensar para encontrarme con mi rostro, más pálido de lo habitual en el espejo. Y, al bajar la mirada, me encontré con la marca de unos colmillos en mi cuello.

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todas! Qué tal? Ya esto del verano me tiene un poco desubicada, las vacaciones, y no sé ni en qué día vivo, así que espero que no hayáis esperado mucho xD**

 **Como habréis visto por ahora, ya ha dejado de parecerse un poco a Carmilla. Pero lo comprendemos porque cuando fue escrito tenían que andarse un poco más con ojo con esto del erotismo. A partir de aquí ya es mi propia visión de lo que debería haber pasado :D**

 **Además ya quedan pocos capítulos, si el calor me deja concentrarme y el tiempo deja de pasar tan rápido en vacaciones os los pondré pronto ;)**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

Puede parecerle descabellado, querido lector, si compara mi historia con el mundo que usted conoce, en el que el mal se encuentra disfrazado en miles de maneras indescifrables. Supongo que tildará mis palabras de sandeces y mis ideas de locura, y quizás tenga cierta razón. Pero eso será porque usted, querido, no conoce el auténtico mundo, la realidad en la que las sombras se mueven a nuestro alrededor y su poder es tal que ni siquiera tienen necesidad de ocultarse.

Yo, que había pasado mi infancia en aquel pueblo perdido de la realidad, oculto por la niebla que lo separaba de la luz, con el recuerdo constante de la locura de mi madre y la aparente maldición que llegaba, tarde o temprano, a la vida de todos los Swans, no necesité mayores pruebas para comprender que Regina me había utilizado. Y aquella idea me causó más dolor que el saber que era una criatura de Belcebú.

Me dirigí a su alcoba dispuesta a enfrentarla. Cuando decidí que llamar a la puerta no serviría para nada, entré a la puerta. La encontré tumbada en la cama, con los ojos completamente abiertos. Mi miró sonriente primero, aunque su expresión fue cambiando a medida que percibió el enfado que debía transmitir mi cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué me has hecho?- Espeté- ¿Qué eres?

Regina me miró sin comprender del todo lo que pasaba.

\- Emma, querida, no te comprendo, estás muy alterada…

\- No, Regina, estoy perfectamente. Me has estado mintiendo y quiero una explicación. ¿Qué se supone que eres? ¿Un maldito vampiro? ¿Solo has venido a qué, a beber de mí hasta mi muerte?

\- No, Emma… Bueno, sí, al principio, quizás, pero…

\- ¿Querías matarme?

\- Emma, deja que te explique, te lo suplico. Y si, después de conocer mi historia, sigues pensando que soy un monstruo y quieres acabar conmigo, yo misma te diré cómo hacerlo. Pero dame, al menos, una oportunidad.

No sé bien por qué accedí. Quizás siguiera demasiado débil con mi pérdida de sangre. Pero me senté en la cama y la dejé hablar.

\- Mi vida mortal tuvo lugar siglos atrás. Entonces, era mi familia, el linaje de los Mills, los que gobernaban estas tierras como auténticos señores feudales. Mi madre se llamaba Cora. Era una plebeya más del pueblo, pero que consiguió casarse con la mano del heredero de la casa. Se especuló mucho sobre hechizos y brujería, aunque nadie logró siquiera acercarse al verdadero horror que escondía. Mi madre había vendido su corazón a un pequeño demonio, conocido como Rumplestinskin, expulsado del mismo infierno por su afición a hacer tratos y engañar a los mortales. A cambio de su corazón, encontró el poder para para casarse con mi padre y el conocimiento de la magia oscura. Pero, toda magia tiene un precio.

"Nadie puede sobrevivir sin corazón, aquel era el pequeño truco que guardaba el diablillo. El único modo que mi madre tenía para sobrevivir era robar corazones ajenos. Comenzó con vagabundos, personas que iban y venían, que entraban en el pueblo y nunca volvían a salir. Hasta que la sangrienta leyenda de mi madre recorrió medio mundo y eran pocos los que se atrevían a poner un pie en estas tierras. Aquel fue el momento en el que los aldeanos comenzaron a sufrir la ira de mi madre. Cualquier delito era suficiente como para condenarlos a la muerte y quedarse así con su corazón.

No fue hasta que cumplí los ocho años, que mi madre comprendió que yo había heredado las consecuencias de su trato con el diablillo y estaba tan maldita como ella. No obstante, mi madre carecía, como ya he dicho de corazón, y no se preocupaba más que de su propia supervivencia. Fue mi padre el que convocó a Rumplestinskin y le imploró que revocara mi maldición.

No era posible, nos dijo el malicioso demonio, él no podía hacer nada. Sin embargo, sí había un pequeño detalle. Al ser la maldición una herencia de mi madre y no un castigo ganado por mí misma, los medios de mi supervivencia no eran tan… extremos como los de Cora, yo no necesitaba comer corazones vivos, tan solo alimentarme de su sangre. Y habría una manera de romper la maldición, de la única manera en la que se rompen todas, nos dijo. Solo el amor verdadero, aquel que nace de la comprensión y aceptación del ser amado, podría salvarme de mi oscuridad.

Hasta ahí, mi querida Emma, yo crecí como una niña normal, todo lo normal que podía ser dada mi condición, con una madre que mataba a su antojo y robaba corazones y creyendo que solo el amor verdadero podría salvarme.

Hete aquí que un día conocí a un muchacho, se llamaba Daniel y trabajaba en las caballerizas de mi familia. Era un chico dulce y amable, casi el primero en mi vida que me dirigía la palabra sin miedo. Pensé que era él, que me libraría de mi maldición. Pero sus besos no surtían ningún efecto, nada parecía cambiar. Hablé con Rumplestinskin a espaldas de mi padre y me dijo que no eran los besos, si no la sangre de mi salvador lo que rompería mi castigo eterno.

Le conté todo a Daniel, los pactos de mi madre con el diablillo, sus macabros actos, mi necesidad por la sangre. Creí de veras que Daniel era el adecuado, que era mi verdadero amor. Pero él se marchó sin decirme nada. La siguiente vez que lo vi, dirigía una turba furiosa que venía a conquistar nuestro castillo y a dar muerte a los monstruos.

Daniel atacó a mi madre, se enzarzaron en una lucha que no podría vencer. Cora le arrancó el corazón y el muchacho murió al instante. Sin embargo, los pactos de mi madre no pudieron salvarla de todo un pueblo. Le cortaron la cabeza y prendieron fuego a sus restos. Yo logré escapar con mi padre.

Supimos que el pueblo había nombrado a la familia de Daniel nuevos señores de Storybrooke y, a partir de entonces, habitaron nuestro castillo, este castillo. Así es, Daniel fue el primer Swan y tu antepasado, Emma.

Exiliada de mis propias tierras, castigada por un pecado que no había cometido y traicionada por la persona que había creído que me salvaría, vi morir a mi padre y comprendí que la maldición de mi madre era mucho peor de lo que había pensado. No solo me habían condenado en vida, si no que mi castigo duraría por toda la eternidad dado que no envejecía ni moría.

Con los años, la soledad y la necesidad de sangre, me dejé arrastrar por las palabras del diablillo y las ansías de venganza sobre aquellos que me habían robado todo. Pues, de no ser por Daniel, por los Swan, seguiría teniendo a mi madre, al menos, viviría en mi castillo.

Así que regresé y me propuse condenar la existencia de todo el linaje como habían hecho con la mía. Yo asesiné a tu abuela e hice enloquecer a tu madre, quien me vio, cuando era tan solo una niña, beber de Eva hasta dejarla exánime. Estuvo a punto de descubrirme ante tu abuelo, así que no tenía más remedio que acabar con ella prematuramente. Sin embargo, la muerte no me parecía un castigo adecuado, demasiado fácil, demasiado rápido. Enloquecerla, en cambio, era una venganza mucho más dulce, pues permanecería encerrada en vida.

Mi siguiente víctima debías ser tú, Emma. ¿Recuerdas ese sueño que me contaste, cuando eras una niña y me viste junto a ti en la cama? Fue real. Intenté asesinarte aquella noche y acabar con todo de una vez. Pero no pude, te despertaste al sentir mis colmillos.

¿Comprendes lo que eso significa? Nadie hasta entonces, en varios siglos, había percibido mi mordisco. Es parte de la maldición, parte de la magia que me rodea. Nadie me ve, nadie me siente. Pero tú lo hiciste. Despertaste y me miraste a los ojos, sin miedo ni reproche, solo con sorpresa. Y no fui capaz de matarte. Esperé a que crecieras. Te observaba desde las sombras. Acabé con aquellos que trataron de tocarte, esos dos hombres… porque tú eras mía, Emma, te sentía como mía, sin saber todavía el por qué.

Al final, no pude aguantar más tiempo el vivir entre las sombras y organicé una farsa para poder conocerte mejor y que tú me conocieras. Ahora, supongo, que me odias."

¿Suponía bien Regina? Debía odiarla, eso era cierto, acababa de confesarme que ella había sido el verdugo de mi familia durante siglos, que los había asesinado, torturado y enloquecido, e incluso había intentado matarme. Pero era incapaz de sentir odio hacia ella.

\- No sé si te odio. Probablemente no, Regina. Pero no sé lo que pasará a continuación. ¿Planeas matarme para terminar de una vez por todas con tu venganza?

\- ¿Matarte? Emma, jamás haría tal cosa.

\- ¿Cómo creerte? Anoche… Dios, ¿lo de anoche fue real? ¿Nos… nos…?

\- Nos acostamos. Fue real, Emma. Todo lo que vivimos, lo que sentiste.

\- ¿Y me mordiste? ¿Bebiste de mí? – Grité ofendida.

\- Pero no para acabar por tu vida, es que no pude controlarme…- Parecía casi avergonzada.

\- ¿Y cómo sé que no ocurrirá de nuevo, que no atentarás con mi vida?

\- ¡Porque te necesito, Emma! ¡porque eres tú!

\- ¿Yo soy qué? – Pregunté sin comprender.

Regina apartó la mirada de mí y se dirigió a la ventana.

\- Como parte de la maldición, siempre me he visto obligada a vivir entre penumbras. Soy una criatura nacida de la oscuridad y, por tanto, la luz me dañaba. – Sus manos recorrieron la cortina y un fuerte rayo de sol inundó la habitación. Temí que Regina se evaporara ante mis ojos y me lancé hacia ella, abrazándola, cubriéndola con mi cuerpo. Ella rió. – Mira Emma.

No le pasaba nada, la luz no la dañaba.

\- Tu sangre me ha permitido ver el sol por primera vez. Eres tú. Tú eres mi salvadora y mi verdadero amor.

¿Amor? ¿Podía yo sentir amor por una mujer de las tinieblas que había condenado a toda mi familia?

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos ;)**

 **Bueno, nos quedan dos capítulos después de este y acabamos. Como os dije, este fic era cortito porque era el entrante, para que me diese tiempo a empezar y adelantar otra historia que tenía pensada y que empezaré hoy mismo, porque las musas ya me lo piden y son muy impacientes jaja**

 **Como habréis visto, la trama ya está separada de la Carmilla original. Y más que seguirá, porque así es más divertido xD y me gusta adaptarlo a la serie también.**

 **Espero que os guste :)**

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

Es extraño cuando una sola palabra puede trastocar todo nuestro mundo. Cuando esa pequeña y, en apariencia, significante palabra es capaz de cambiar con su mera pronunciación cuanta realidad conocemos.

Al menos, eso fue lo que sentí ante la idea del amor rondando mis labios y la certeza, en lo más hondo de mi corazón, de que lo que sentía por aquella misteriosa mujer de ojos oscuros y costumbres sanguinarias era amor. Es más, supe que había estado enamorada de ella desde la primera vez que la vi, cuando contaba tan solo con seis años y ella se apareció en mis sueños, incluso sabiendo que sus intenciones en aquel momento poco tenían que ver con el romanticismo.

Era una locura, un sinsentido, una completa aberración, me decía mi mente, mas mi cuerpo entero clamaba por volver a sentir la piel de mi verdugo. No era correcto que sintiera aquello por la persona que acababa de confesarme haber sido el ángel castigador de todos mis antepasados. Pero, ¿podía acaso controlar los caprichosos vaticinios del destino? ¿podía controlar las elecciones de mi corazón?

El pasado, el presente y todo futuro dejaba de importar porque ante ella yo ya no era una dama de la aristocracia, ni una Swan, ni siquiera un ser humano racional. Era suya.

Me lancé sobre ella con una desesperación que desconocía, apresando sus labios con los míos y dejando que mi cuerpo se fundiera con el suyo. En cualquier otro momento de mi vida, soy consciente, de que aquello me habría parecido una locura, entregarme de aquella manera casi desesperada a una mujer que apenas conocía y que me había confesado ser un alma maldita. Sin embargo, sentía que la conocía desde mucho antes, que nuestros destinos, de alguna manera, estaban unidos y habían sido sellados por fuerzas que desconocíamos.

Regina sería mi perdición, mi ruina, mi desesperación… pero en aquel instante de caricias y besos febriles, era mi vida misma.

Cuando sus dedos se introdujeron en mi interior, arqueé la espalda buscando aumentar el contacto. El placer y el dolor que nacían en mi entrepierna se extendían por todo mi cuerpo dejando mis miembros inútiles y a su completa merced, mi mente se hallaba secuestrada por una espesa nube de deseo. Sus dedos acariciaron un tierno punto entre mis pliegues aumentando las deliciosas descargas que me recorrían llevándome al límite.

Justo cuando creía que mi cuerpo no podría aguantarlo por más tiempo, vi su mirada suplicante y extendí mi cuello dándole pleno acceso a mi piel, a mi sangre, a todo lo que necesitara de mí, pues yo era suya y no me importaba morir si es que lo hacía entre aquellas descargas de placer entre sus brazos.

Sus colmillos se clavaron en mi carne y sentí la sangre brotar, sus labios succionándome, su lengua acariciando la dolorida piel. En el momento justo en el que el orgasmo se apoderó de mí, movida por alguna extraña fuerza, la mordí de la misma manera y con idéntica pasión. Su sangre no llegó a mis labios, pero cuando nuestras bocas volvieron a unirme pude saborear el líquido rojo que había emanado y, puede parecer una locura, pero creí poder distinguir gotas de su propia sangre en aquel beso.

Algo había cambiado con aquel contacto, podía sentirlo. El qué, no lo sabía exactamente. Yacimos tumbadas, con Regina abrazada a mi pecho y sus largos cabellos negros ocultando parcelas de nuestros cuerpos.

\- Tomaré esto como que me perdonas. – Dijo Regina con la respiración todavía entrecortada.

\- No lo sé. Ni siquiera sé si he llegado a enfadarme realmente contigo. Es todo demasiado confuso, me temo.

\- Lo comprendo, mi querida Emma, mas créeme cuando te digo que tú eres mi Salvadora. No podría ocasionarte ningún mal, antes moriría. Mi dulce Emma, tú has devuelto la luz a mi vida.

Me acomodé de lado, mirándola, sintiendo sus dedos recorriendo mi frente y apartando los mechones rebeldes de cabello que caían a mi rostro.

\- ¿Pero qué haremos ahora, Regina?

\- No lo sé. Ya he bebido de tu sangre y, aunque puedo estar bajo el sol y me siento menos oscura, la maldición no ha llegado a romperse.

\- ¿Y si no soy yo tu Salvadora?

\- Sí lo eres, Emma, de eso estoy segura. Sin embargo, debe de haber algo que Rumplestinskin no me contó. Algo que falta y es necesario para que la maldición se rompa.

\- ¿Y qué podría ser eso?

\- No lo sé, querida. Pero lo averiguaremos, tenemos tiempo para ello.

Tiempo. Tiempo era precisamente algo de lo que no disponíamos.

\- El Cazador viene.

\- ¿De qué hablas, Emma?

\- Graham, el Cazador, me envió una carta. Viene hacía aquí para capturarte, Regina. Tienes que marcharte. No hay tiempo. Debes irte lo más lejos que puedas. Puede que Graham sea humano, mas no debes subestimarlo, es inteligente y fuerte.

\- No puedes hablar en serio, Emma. No te dejaré. No he de abandonar mi salvación tras siglos buscándola. No podría vivir sin ti.

\- Has de poder, al menos, mientras el Cazador esté aquí. Aléjate una temporada. Él no se quedará mucho, es un nómada, va allá donde hay rumores de criaturas de la noche. Entonces podrás regresar.

\- Sería mucho más fácil si acabara con él, querida.

\- No, Regina, por Dios santo, es un hombre, un buen hombre y amigo mío. Hazlo por mí, te lo suplico. Márchate, déjalo vivir y regresa cuando el peligro pase. Entonces buscaremos la manera de romper tu maldición y estar juntas.

\- Me pides demasiado Emma, ¿no entiendes lo mucho que me cuesta alejarme de ti?

Sí que la entendía. Cómo no iba a hacerlo si mi propio corazón clamaba ante la mera idea de una separación forzada. Cierto era que le pedía demasiado, siendo su naturaleza más territorial y posesiva que la mía, el instinto de Regina luchaba en contra de la razón, aumentando su necesidad por mi cercanía. Mi sangre aliviaba su maldición, su carga y le daba la posibilidad de caminar bajo el sol. Por aquel entonces no lo llegaba a comprender, mas al beber de mí Regina me había convertido en suya tanto como ella lo era mía. Nos necesitábamos.

Sin embargo, dejar que permaneciese allí durante la visita del Cazador, podría suponer su muerte y aquello era algo a lo que no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarme.

\- Regina, te suplico que…

Me disponía a rogarle que comprendiera lo mucho que arriesgábamos si no se marchaba cuando un agudo dolor me arrancó el más desgarrador de los alaridos. Sentí como si mil espadas ardientes se clavaran en mi vientre, mi piel quemaba y mis entrañas parecían haber cobrado vida propia.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Emma?

\- Me duele.

Regina colocó su mano sobre mi vientre, la otra apartando el sudor de mi frente. Su mirada se oscureció. Perdida en la confusión, apenas tuve la consciencia de que mi abdomen, hasta hace unos minutos completamente plano, comenzaba a abultarse notoriamente a una velocidad inusitada.

\- Oh, cariño, no puedo marcharme. – Susurró.

\- ¿Qué me está pasando?

\- Estás embarazada.

 **Jajaja lo sé, lo sé. La biología humana no funciona así y la de los vampiros tampoco, pero Henry de bebé era taaan mono que no lo pude evitar.**

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos! Jejeje... ya, ya sé, no estoy respentando nada las leyes de la biología y eso que estudio medicina. Pero, como ya dije, quería un Henry bebé. Y lo guay de adaptar algo, una novela en este caso, es amoldarla a la serie y que se entremezclen las dos historias. De ahí que nazca Henry y todo siga como sigue.**

 **No me lo tengáis en cuenta. Pensad en lo adorable que es Henry xD**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **CAPÍTULO 8**

No creo que se me pueda tachar de presuntuosa si afirmo que toda mujer es criada con la premisa de convertirse en esposa y madre. En mi caso no fue distinto. A pesar de haber crecido sin una figura materna a la que aferrarme, mi padre siempre esperó de mí que me convirtiera en una dama, me desposase con algún caballero digno de heredar su título y siguiera con el linaje de la familia.

En el fondo, sin embargo, la idea de traer una nueva vida a aquel oscuro mundo me resultaba infausta. Con qué derecho podía obligar yo a una inocente criatura a vivir entre las sombras del palacio. Secretamente, guardaba mi mayor temor, mi madre había enloquecido en su juventud, pero bien podría haber estado provocado o agravado por mi nacimiento. Temía, pues, que a pesar de haberme movido siempre entre los límites de la cordura, el duro trance del embarazo y el nacimiento, derrumbaran mi débil mente desquiciándome.

No deseaba proporcionarle a un nuevo bebé aquel antiguo sufrimiento que yo había vivido y sabía, a buen seguro, que nadie merecía. Por supuesto, quedaba el hecho de que Regina y yo éramos ambas mujeres y la idea de concebir un hijo entre las dos me resultaba altamente imposible. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba la creciente protuberancia de mi vientre demostrándome lo contrario.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser, Regina?

\- No estoy segura, querida. Puede que tenga algo que ver con la magia de la maldición o el intercambio de sangre de nuestra unión. Algo está claro por el ritmo al que crece este pequeño, no será normal, Emma. Creo que es como yo.

Mis manos acariciaron inconscientemente mi vientre, sintiendo enseguida las manos de Regina sobre las mías.

\- Graham no hará diferencias, Regina. Para él los dos seréis monstruos.

\- Me enfrentaré a él. No es necesario que lo mate, si no lo deseas, pero no podemos huir.

\- No, todos nosotros no. Pero el bebé y tú sí podréis.

\- No, Emma, no.

\- Es la única solución. Y ni siquiera sé si será posible. No sé el tiempo que tenemos hasta que llegue el Cazador ni el tiempo que necesitará el bebé para nacer.

\- Emma…

\- No. Solo, abrázame.

Nos recostamos sobre la cama sabiendo, aunque ninguna quisiera reconocerlo, que nuestro tiempo estaba limitado. Mi vientre seguía creciendo, el dolor había menguado, era más soportable con las manos de Regina acariciándolo, como si el bebé supiera que ella estaba allí. Creo que él, al igual que yo, confiaba en que ella nos salvaría.

Puede resultar extraña la aparente tranquilidad con la que acepté mi nueva situación. Apenas un día atrás, yo no era más que una damisela que había pasado su vida encerrada y culpaba a la inherente locura por la que siempre se había visto amenazada de su creciente interés por una mujer casi desconocida. Y, de pronto, me encontraba en brazos de dicha mujer quien había resultado ser la verdugo de mi familia y con un bebé que crecía quemando mis entrañas y del que todavía no sabía cómo había sido concebido.

Sin embargo, la mente de las personas tiende a simplificar el sufrimiento para poder aceptarlo en su total magnitud. Mi única preocupación en aquel momento era mantener a mi hijo y a la mujer que amaba a salvo, lo demás era secundario.

La llegada del Cazador era inminente al igual que la de nuestro pequeño y tan solo podía rezar porque mi hijo llegara antes, pues sabía que un rostro inocente no enmascararía al monstruo que la maldición acarreaba y que Graham vería en él.

Pasamos la noche abrazadas, sin hacer ni decir más. No había palabras, al igual que no hay sonidos que precedan el desastre, es el silencio el que se vuelve atronador y te advierte de que la despedida está cerca. El sudor perlaba mi rostro, el dolor no llegaba a desvanecerse a pesar de que la dulce voz de Regina lograba apaciguarlo.

Fue la madrugada la que trajo consigo las contracciones. Grité dominada por aquel dolor ancestral.

\- Ya llega.

\- No puede ser. – Me negué. – Ha sido solo un día, es muy poco tiempo. No está listo no puede estarlo.

\- Tiene que estarlo, Emma. El Cazador está cerca.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Puedo sentirlo.

Una nueva punzada de dolor se llevó mi respiración durante los siguientes segundos.

\- No, no, no… no puedo Regina, no estoy preparada.

\- Claro que puedes, Emma.

\- No, este crío me está destrozando las entrañas. Solo siento dolor.

\- Mírame. Concéntrate en mí y en respirar. Yo me encargaré de todo.

El resto de mis memorias están ligeramente nubladas por el dolor del momento. Era consciente en todo momento, sin embargo, de la presencia de Regina a mi lado, acariciándome, susurrando palabras de ánimo a mi oído.

Luché por expulsar aquel ser que estaba consumiendo mis fuerzas, pero me sentía tremendamente cansada. La idea de que el Cazador estaba cerca y de que un empujón más podía suponer la diferencia entre la vida o la muerte de mi bebé me daba ánimos, pero estaba demasiado cansada. Llegó un momento en el que la idea de rendirse era simplemente demasiado acogedora como para no dejarse tentar.

\- Emma no te rindas ahora, ya casi está. Por favor, no cierres los ojos, no te duermas.

Deseaba obedecer a Regina, pero mi cuerpo había dejado de seguir mis órdenes. Estaba demasiado cansada. Sentí cierto movimiento y un líquido cálido en mis labios.

\- Bebe de mí, Emma.

Nunca estuve segura de si ella lo sabía o actuó por instinto, pero su sangre me dio la fuerza que me faltaba para seguir aferrada al mundo de los vivos y empujar, por última vez. Lo siguiente que escuché fue el llanto de un bebé.

\- Es un niño. - Regina lo tenía entre sus brazos y así estaba bien. Así él estaría a salvo.

Escuché cascos de caballos seguidos de gritos masculinos y el aullido de un lobo.

\- Tienes que irte ya Regina.

\- No, Emma, puedo luchar…

\- Piensa en el bebé. No puedes luchar y mantenerlo a salvo al mismo tiempo. Es lo mejor para los dos.

\- No, Emma, no puedo dejarte. Mira a nuestro hijo tienes que conocerlo.

\- Lo haré. Cuando todo pasé, cuando estéis listos, volved a mí.

\- Siempre. – Los labios de Regina, húmedos por sus lágrimas, se unieron a los míos. Me permití darle un beso de despedida a mi bebé en su pequeña cabecita.

\- Ahora, vete. – Los pasos en la escalera se oían cada vez más fuertes. – Vete, Regina. – Ella me miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. – Márchate. – Graham corría para encontrarme.

\- Te quiero.

\- Adiós.

Y los miré hasta que escuché una nueva voz.

\- ¿Emma? Por Dios, Emma, ¿qué te ha pasado?

Miré a Graham apenas un segundo y, cuando volví la mirada, Regina y el bebé habían desaparecido.

 **Me he sentido muy Crepúsculo por un momento xD, pero es lo que hay. Quería poner el nacimiento de Henry y que Emma no se lo pueda quedar y sea Regina quien lo cría, como en la serie. En el siguiente capítulo tendremos el desenlace :)**

 **Gracias por leer :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos! Aquí está el último capítulo :D**

 **Espero que os haya gustado y os guste este último capítulo.**

 **CAPÍTULO 9**

Han pasado diez años desde aquel nefasto día en que Regina y mi bebé desaparecieron. El Cazador se marchó de mi castillo meses después de mi pérdida. Sin embargo, nunca logré engañarlo completamente.

El día en el que me encontró, diez años atrás, cubierta en sangre y sudor tras haber dado a luz a mi bebé y con la marca de los colmillos de Regina sobre mi cuerpo, supo que ella me había reclamado como suya.

Al principio, traté de negarlo. Inventé toda clase de descabelladas ideas para justificar mi estado en aquel momento. Nada dio resultado, el Cazador había percibido el hedor de la muerte en mi casa y estaba decidido a vigilarme a la espera de que Regina volviera a por mí. Así, aunque se marchara del castillo siempre estuvo cerca, demasiado cerca.

Buscaba la cripta de Regina diciendo que la única manera de matar a alguien de su condición era clavarles una estaca en el corazón mientras sus restos descansaban de la luz del día. Yo traté de suplicarle y hacerle entender que Regina no era un ser malvado de las sombras, sino que simplemente cargaba con el castigo que a la que su madre la había condenado sin que ella hubiera hecho nada para merecerlo.

Todo cuanto Graham comprendió o creyó comprender era que el mordisco de Regina me había convertido en algún tipo de súbdito de sangre y que mi mente estaba esclavizada a ella mientras viviera. En ocasiones, admito, me pregunté si no tendría acaso razón y Regina me había esclavizado con su magia oscura. Era una manera mucho más simple de explicar que haberme enamorado de una mujer como ella, condenada a las sombras, y que había sido el azote de mi linaje.

Era joven por aquel entonces, tenía dieciocho años, y el Cazador logró que me convenciera de que continuar con mi vida sería la mejor opción. Al menos, era lo único que podía hacer para proteger a Regina y mi bebé donde quiera que estuviesen, fingir que los había olvidado para tener la esperanza de que el Cazador los olvidase y nos permitiese reunirnos de nuevo.

Mi padre murió tiempo después, quedando yo misma como nueva Señora del Castillo. El pueblo esperaba que me desposase cuanto antes, muchos incluso creyeron que el Cazador sería el elegido, pero mi corazón ya había sido reclamado y no podía hacer otra cosa que esperar que nuestro tiempo llegara.

Con los años, la gente se fue olvidando del castillo y de mí, volviendo a sumirse en la confusa neblina que los mantenía cegados al mundo que los rodeaba.

Fue hace apenas una semana que recibí noticia de que el Cazador había sido hallado muerto con marcas de las garras de un enorme lobo surcando su pecho. En el fondo sé, aunque todavía espero que no sea cierto, que Graham murió buscando a Ruby. Había una leyenda que decía que aquel que amase verdaderamente a un lobo podía devolverle su forma humana diciendo tres veces su nombre en la noche.

Graham arriesgaba demasiado confiando en su verdadero amor. Quizás encontró al lobo equivocado, quizás fue la propia Ruby la que lo devoró, por su bien espero que no fuera así. Pero puedo entender a Graham y la necesidad de romper la maldición que pesaba sobre su amada. Es todo lo que yo he estado haciendo durante los últimos diez años, es todo en lo que he podido pensar.

Regina me dijo que su cura sería el verdadero amor, mas no cualquier amor, sino aquel que nace de la confianza y aceptación del otro. Diez años atrás, era apenas una cría que no comprendía lo que pasaba a su alrededor, que estaba demasiado abrumada como para aceptar plenamente lo que era Regina, como para aceptar toda su oscuridad. Ahora por fin lo he entendido. Estoy preparada.

Unos golpes me alertaron de la presencia de una visita en la puerta principal. Era extraño, pues llevaba años sin recibir a más visitantes que al Cazador. Al abrir me encontré con un pequeño niño de pelo castaño y ojos verdes.

\- Hola, soy Henry, tu hijo.

\- ¿Mi hijo?

\- Sí.

No había duda de que tenía su sonrisa.

\- ¿Dónde está tu madre?- Deseaba volver a ver a Regina.

\- Aquí, querida.

Su voz sonó a mi espalda, dentro del castillo. Me giré par encontrarme con la imagen que había poblado cada uno de mis sueños durante las noches de diez años. Estaba tal y como la recordaba. El tiempo se había olvidado de pasar a visitarla, a diferencia de mí misma, quien con veintiocho años no mostraba signos de vejez, pero mi rostro había adquirido formas más maduras, mi cuerpo había cambiado, incluso mi cabello se había vuelto más oscuro. Pero Regina era simplemente ella.

\- Has tardado mucho. – Creo que susurré.

\- Tenía que esperar a que estuvieras preparada, por el bien de Henry.

\- Ya lo estoy.

\- Lo sé.

Avanzó hacia mí para rodearme entre sus brazos, era como volver a casa tras un largo viaje. Con contacto calmaba mi miedo, mi soledad y mi inquietud. Pero todavía necesitaba sus labios para calmar la sed que había acumulado en aquella interminable década. Nuestras bocas se unieron, de manera gentil y delicada, hasta que sentí una pequeña punzada y el sabor de la sangre se mezcló en nuestros labios. Una ráfaga de energía blanca nos obligó a separarnos. Y, entonces sí, vi el cambio en Regina. Sus ojos ya no eran tan oscuros, ni su piel tan pálida, pero sobre todo, la pequeña prominencia de sus colmillos había desaparecido.

\- Lo sabía, mami, tenías razón. – Henry gritó despertándome del embrujo en el que la cercanía de Regina me sumía. – Mamá es la salvadora y ha roto nuestras maldiciones.

\- Sí, lo es cielo.

\- ¿Es cierto, Regina? ¿Hemos roto la maldición? – Apenas me atrevía a preguntar.

\- Sí, Emma.

\- ¿No volverás a irte?

\- Nunca.

\- ¿Seremos una familia?

\- Por supuesto. Ven aquí, Henry.

Los tres permanecimos abrazados. Habían vuelto y ya nada nos podría separar.

Así, mi atrevido lector, es como recuperé a mi amante maldita y al hijo que ambas tuvimos, concebido con la magia oscura.

Todavía hoy me parece increíble todo lo que he vivido y sigue habiendo noches en las que temo despertar, habiendo sido todo un intenso sueño. Pero cada mañana me despierto entre los brazos de Regina y tengo por seguro que, si es un sueño, no tengo intención alguna de despertar jamás.

 **FIN.**

 **Gracias por leer ;)**

 **Nos vemos, si queréis, en mi siguiente fic, que ya está empezado porque las musas son impacientes XD**


End file.
